doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Humberto Vélez
México |estado = activo }} Francisco Humberto Vélez Montiel (n. 30 de marzo de 1955 en Orizaba, Veracruz, México) es un actor de doblaje mexicano, principalmente reconocido por haber sido la voz de Homero Simpson en la versión hispanoamericana de la serie animada Los Simpson hasta la decimoquinta temporada. Estudió primaria, secundaria y preparatoria en el Colegio Benavente de Tehuacán, Puebla, entre 1962 y 1970; Arte Dramático, Construcción escenográfica y Dirección Teatral en Dayton, Ohio (1972-1973), y Arte Dramático en la Academia Andrés Soler de la ANDA (Asociación Nacional de Actores) 1974-1976. Vélez fue despedido de su trabajo como voz de Homero Simpson por un conflicto entre la empresa Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales (perteneciente a los dueños Millet y Bilbatúa) y el sindicato mexicano de actores (ANDA). Humberto Vélez no participó en la película. Su reemplazante para la voz de Homero fue Víctor Manuel Espinoza alias Otto Balbuena. Vélez hizo su primera aparición en 1985. Es reconocido popularmente como uno de los mejores doblajes de la voz de Homero Simpson. También ha sido maestro de doblaje, locución comercial, voz y dicción en seminarios y cursos en distintas universidades. Además de aportar su popular voz de Homero Simpson, Vélez es también la voz oficial de Winnie the Pooh, Roz de Monsters Inc, Lord Farquaad de Shrek, el gato Pelusa de Stuart Little, el Señor Gibbs de Piratas del Caribe, Nigel Powers en Austin Powers, Gaff en Blade Runner entre algunos de los más conocidos. También ha aparecido como invitado en Alejo y Valentina interpretando a Homero Simpson en el episodio Almorzando con Carlitox y repitio su papel en un capitulo de la serie Duckman. Es la voz oficial de Homer Simpson en Los Simpson y Pooh en Winnie the Pooh. Tal es que la voz de Homer de niño es casi idéntica a la de Pooh. Filmografía Películas Nathan Lane: *Los Productores - Max Bialystock *Stuart Little - Pelusa *Stuart Little 2 - Pelusa *Una cita con tu ídolo - Richard Levy *La jaula de los pájaros - Albert Goldman *Un ratoncito duro de cazar - Ernie Smuntz Danny DeVito: *Tómalo con calma - Martin Weir *El Gran Pez - Amos Calloway *Matilda - Harry Wormwood/Narrador *El nombre del juego - Martin Weir *Mira quién habla ahora - Rocks *Duplex - Narración Steve Buscemi: *La telaraña de Charlotte - Emilio la Rata *La isla - James McCord *Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over - Romero *Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams - Romero *Armageddon - Rockhound John Lithgow *3rd Rock from the Sun - Dick Salomon *Shrek - Lord Farquaad *Shrek 3-D - Lord Farquaad James Gandolfini *Los Soprano - Tony Soprano *Surviving Christmas - Tom Valco *El hombre que nunca estuvo - Big Dave Brewster Kevin McNally: *Piratas del Caribe: La Maldición del Perla Negra - Gibbs *Piratas del Caribe: El Cofre de la Muerte - Gibbs *Piratas del Caribe: En el Fin del Mundo - Gibbs Raúl Juliá: *Los locos Addams - Gomez Addams *Los locos Addams II - Gomez Addams *Traición al amanecer - Comandante Xavier Escalante Robin Williams *Hamlet (1996) - Osric *Un papá de sobra - Dale Puttley *Locas vacaciones sobre ruedas - Bob Munro *Un papá de sobra - Dale Puttley Anthony Hopkins *Beowulf - Hrothgar *Al filo del peligro - Charles Morse Tom Sizemore *Pearl Harbor - Earl Sistern *Con alma y corazón - Milo Peck Chris Farley *Tommy Boy - Tommy Callahan *Oveja negra - Mike Donnelly Robert Duvall: *Fenómeno - Doc Brunder *El poder del amor - Wyly King Ray Winstone: *Rey Arturo - Bors *Violación de domicilio - Agente Bruno Fella Forest Whitaker: *Justo en la mira - Howard Lewis *La habitación del pánico - Burnham Andy Serkis: *El gran truco - Alley (segunda versión) *Si tuviera 30 - Richard Otros papeles: *Rocky Balboa - Paulie Panina (Burt Young) *Austin Powers en Goldmember - Nigel Powers (Michael Caine) *Hechizada - Tío Arthur (Steve Carell) *Terminator 2 - Terminator (Arnold Schwarzenegger) *Independence Day - David Levinson (Jeff Goldblum) *Contacto - Sr. Hadden (John Hurt) *Re-Animado - Sonny Appleday (Matt Knudsen) *La lista de Schindler - Itzhak Stern (Ben Kingsley) *Blade Runner - Gaff (Edward James Olmos) *La Roca - Director del FBI James Womack (John Spencer) *Dragonheart - Gilbert (Pete Postlethwaite) *Perdidos en el espacio - Profr. John Robinson (William Hurt) *Star Trek - Data (Brent Spiner) *The Two Jakes - Julius 'Jake' Berman (Harvey Keitel) *El conde de Monte Cristo - Jacopo (Luis Guzmán) *Doctor Dolittle - Doctor Fish (Jeffrey Tambor) *La pandilla Newton - Jess Newton (Ethan Hawke) *Más Barato por Docena - Shake *Rock Star - Mats (Timothy Spall) *Querida Encogí a los Niños - Wayne Szalinsky (Rick Moranis) *Camino sin retorno - Ciego (Jon Voight) *Con honores - Simon (Joe Pesci) *Mi querido presidentet - Senador Bob Rumson (Richard Dreyfuss) *La casa en la montaña embrujada - Stephen H. Price (Geoffrey Rush) *Insonmia (Noches Blancas) - Detective Will Dormer (Al Pacino) *The Whole Ten Yards - Lazlo (Kevin Pollak) *Maverick - Marshal Zane Cooper (James Garner) *El día después de mañana - Vagabundo *Los enredos de Wanda - Archie Leach (John Cleese) *Todo es por Roseanna - Marcello (Jean Reno) *El Protector - Johnny C (Oliver Platt) *Daño Colateral - Joe Phipps (Miguel Sandoval) *The Majestic - Doc Stanton (David Ogden Stiers) *Kill Bill - Hattori Hanzo (Sonny Chiba) *101 Dálmatas - Horacio (Mark Williams) *Amores a colores - Big Bob (J.T. Walsh) *Locos de Ira - Galaxia/Gary *Alien: la Resurrección - Dr. Gediman *El Último Samurai - Zebulon (Billy Connolly) *El violín rojo - Charles Morritz (Samuel L. Jackson) *Daredevil - Franklin "Foggie" Nelson (Jon Favreau) *Night of the Living Dead (remake de 1990) - Ben (Tony Todd) *City of Angels - Nathaniel Messinger (Dennis Franz) *Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix - Kreacher *Robocop - Bob Morton (Miguel Ferrer) *Mi Marciano Favorito - Traje *Stardust - Obispo *Pasajero 57 - Charles *Rane (Bruce Payne) *Vacaciones de Navidad - Clark Griswold (Chevy Chase) *Locademia de policía 3 y Locademia de policía 4 - Zed (Bob Goldthwait]) *Norbit - Sweet Jesus (Eddie Griffin) *10000 a.C. - Narrador (Omar Sharif) *CQ - Andrezej (Gérard Depardieu) *Super Agente 86 - Sigfried (Terence Stamp) (Trailer Latino) *Los Dukes de Hazzard - Guardia de Seguridad Películas Animadas *Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja - Coco *Monsters, Inc - Roz *Buscando a Nemo - Dentista *Bichos - P.T. La Pulga *Winnie The Pooh (desde 2003) *Vacas Vaqueras - Señor Weasley *El Planeta del Tesoro - John Silver *Herbie: A Toda Marcha - Loco Dave *Los Increíbles - Subterráneo *Shrek - Lord Farquaad *Una Película de Huevos - El Huevo de Chocolate (Huevay Segundo) *Otra Película de Huevos y un Pollo - El Huevo de Chocolate (Huevay Segundo) *Stuart Little 3 - Pelusa *El Libro de la Selva 2 - Coronel Hathi *Tarzán II - Zugor *Vecinos Invasores - Tortuga Verne *Happy feet - Pingüino Ramon *Cars - Clink (Auspiciador Russt-ezze) *G-Force - Bucky el hamster *La Sirenita 2: Regreso al Mar - Sebastián *La Sirenita 3: Los Comienzos de Ariel - Sebastián *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale - Rey de los gatos *Todos Los Perros Van Al Cielo 2 - Itchy Itichifer Series Animadas *Los Simpson - Homero Simpson, 335 episodios, (1990-2005) *Los Simpson - Narrador (1990-2005) (temporadas 1-15) *Los Simpson - Abraham Simpson (2003) (temporada 13) *Futurama - Profesor Hubert Farnsworth (1999-2003) *Futurama - Kif Kroker (1999-2003) *Futurama - Narrador (1999-2003) *Padre de Familia - Peter Griffin (temporadas 1-2) (1999-2001) *Padre de Familia - Narrador (temporadas 1-2) (1999-2001) *Alejo y Valentina - Homero Simpson (invitación especial) *Beast Wars - Tarántulas *Stuart Little (Serie Animada) - Gato Pelusa *Rocket Power - Tito Makani *South Park (Primer doblaje) - Sr. Mackey *Sonic Underground - Tío Chuck *Mr. Bogus - Mr. Bogus *Conde Pátula - "¿Quién eres tú?" (un sacerdote de Ra que dice tener ese nombre). *Ren y Stimpy - El Reverendo Jack Queso *Las Aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón: El Niño Genio - Jimmy Neutrón en su versión Malvado *Phineas and Ferb - Abuelo de Phineas *Súper Sergio - Arturo Gilmore *Super Mario World - Mario *Las aventuras de Sonic - Gallotronic *Ben 10 - Subliminal Anime *Saint Seiya: Hades Elíseos (Versión de DVD) - Hypnos *El misterio de Mamo - Hayward Lockewood (Mamo) *Naruto - Baki *Teknoman Blade - Comandante Jamison *Ranma ½ - Médico particular de Harumaki (Episodio 144) *Cyborg 009 - Profesor Isaac Gilmore *Lost Universe - Stargazer,Narrador *Dartacan y Los 3 Mosqueperros - Cardenal Richellie *Dartacan y Los 3 Mosqueperros - Conde De Roqueforten algunos capítulos *Crónicas Pokémon - Profesor Brown Series de TV *Los Soprano - Tony Soprano, 86 episodios, (1999-2007) *Married with Children - Al Bundy, 259 episodios, (1987-1997) *Married with Children - Narrador (1987-1997) *Melrose Place - Peter Burns, 226 episodios, (1994–1999) *Lost - Bernard *Los Magníficos - Templeton "Faz" Peck *Superboy - Lex Luthor (A partir de la segunda temporada) *Dharma y Greg - Peter *3rd Rock from the Sun - Dick Solomon *Cinco Hermanos - Saul Holden *Sliders - Rembrandt Brown *Alias - Arvin Sloane (Temporada 3-5) *Alias - Doctor (2 Episodios) *Alias - Secuestrador (2 Episodios) *Esposas Desesperadas - Addison Prudy *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place - Profesor Larrytite *Drake y Josh - Voces adicionales *Kung Fu La Leyenda Continua - Gary Bennett *Caso cerrado - Nick Vera Telenovelas Brasileñas Paulo Betti *Siete Pecados - Flavio *Paraíso Tropical - Lucena José de Abreu *Amazônia - Coronel Firmino *Deseo prohibido - Chico Fernandes Otros *Mujeres Apasionadas - Leopoldo (Oswaldo Louzada) *Páginas de la Vida - Dr. Moretti (Henrique César) *Dos Caras - Pastor Inácio (Ricardo Blat) *Señora del Destino - Conductor Director de Doblaje *Los Simpson (temporadas 8-15) *Padre de Familia (temporadas 1-2) *Futurama *Los Soprano *Married with Children *El Libro de Pooh *Beast Wars *3rd Rock from the Sun *Viaje a las Estrellas *Lost Universe *Alias *Educando a Helen Obras de Teatro *Selena, el musical - Abraham Quintanilla (2007) *¿Y, Donde están los Monstruos? (2004) *El Portal de Belén (2003) *Archi, el Musical (2002) *La Pulquería (1997) *El Mago de Oz (1995) *Compañía de Enrique Alonso Cachirulo (1989) *Dos tandas por un boleto (1989) *Nuevas tandas de Enrique Alonso (1989) *Marcelino Pan y Vino (1979) *Carrusel Infantil (1978) Cine *Buroinfierno (2009) - Gonzalo *Arráncame la vida (2008) - Canales *Fast Food Nation (2006) - Cesar Televisión Nacional * La Mejor Semana: Chistes (2006) * Consumando T.V.: Revista del Consumidor]] (2004) * Alejo y Valentina (2002) - Homero Simpson * Con sello de Mujer (2000-2001) - Voz oficial, reportero, actor * Ay caramba (1998-2000) - Voz oficial * Picante y Caliente (1998-2000) - Voz oficial * Quinceañera (1986) * Angélica (1986) * Pronarte (1985) - Actor, presentador de programas, director escénico y guionista * Esperándote (1985) - Sr. Martínez * Telesecundaria (1982) - Actor, presentador de programas, director escénico y guionista Radio * Perros de la calle, Metro 95.1 (2009) * Reporte 98.5 (2007) * El Cuarto del Consumo, PROFECO (2004) * Chacoteando", Radio 1440, am. (2000) * Solos en Domingo", Radio Red (1998) * Locutor comercial de radio y televisión (1982-1989) * Diez radionovelas en la estación "Ondas del lago "del DF. (1987) * En la XEW participaciones estelares en más de seis radionovelas, la más reciente: "La Herencia" Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial de Humberto Vélez * Blog de Humberto Vélez Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México